I Need a Hero
by You Can Try And Take Us
Summary: Lucy Knight, a notorious rebel, gets caught and jailed.There she meets a handsome guard, and you'd never expect the sparks to fly. Story is better than summary. Will she need to be saved from herself? *Previously called Do You Hear the People Sing?* OC/OC
1. Knight, the Rebel

**I only own Lucy, I wish I owned the rest, but sadly I do not. **

My life was full of bad choices I'd made. Not bad by my standards, bad by the Republic's. Not that I cared what they thought of me. My "bad choice" was publically speaking out against the Republic. I've done worse than that but they decided to bring me in now.

"Lucy Knight," the Warden said coming towards me and the guard, "the Republic's most notorious rebel. It's nice to finally put a face to the name." I had always seen my name, but never my face, on the Jumbotron in Los Angles. The face was always someone else's.

"And such a pretty face it is, no?" I mocked the Warden, but it was true. I wasn't bad looking with my wavy hair and golden eyes.

"Get her out of my sight." The Warden said to a guard who grabbed my arm and forced me down a hallway. Apparently I had upset the Warden. Oops.

The guard sat me down at a table in the dining hall and placed a plate of food in front of me. The food looked like it was half digested, it was sickening. I looked at the plate in front of me and then shoved it to the floor, signaling that I was going on a hunger strike. If they weren't going to listen to me freely I'd make them listen. I didn't expect anyone to follow my example, but they did. Either because of me or they're sick of the food themselves.

It went on like that for days, more and more people shoving their food away. I didn't know what an influence I had on them until the day I realized nobody was eating. I felt over joy-ed, powerful, invincible. I had to do something, I had to sing.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums. There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes." I sang out as people joined in, knowing the Les _Misérables_ song.

"Get her out of here!" the Warden called and two guards picked me up, by my arms, and drug me out of the room.

They brought me to a room and forced, and strapped, me into a chair.

"If you're not going to eat freely, we have no choice but to force you to." Said one of the guards as he shoved a contraption into my mouth that forced me to keep it open. He then forced a rubber tube down my throat and into my stomach.

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Guard

**Bonjour! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update I've been really busy, but I shall update more often now! Yay!**

**I only own Lucy, my friend owns the dude who is about to help Lucy.**

The tube was about halfway down my throat when I started gagging, my body wanted to throw up contents it didn't have. I caught a glimpse of what they were going to feed me, egg yolks, and milk. Wow, you can tell that the Republic really cared about the treatment of their prisoners. Seriously, the Americans treated their prisoners better.

Once they were done shoving the disgusting concoction down my throat they ripped out the tube and I hurled into a bucket as they left. I felt a tug on my hair and noticed that the guard was holding it back so that it wouldn't get any puke in it.

"Why are you being nice to me? You suppose to hate me." I reminded the guard. He had milk chocolate eyes, copper colored hair.

"Right now, at this very moment, I think you're my favorite person in the world." He told me.

"Why?" I asked skeptically, flattery doesn't suit me.

"You're the only person who hasn't given me a reason to hate them." He smirked.

"The Republic? It's hard not to hate them."

"Not them, everyone." He explained.

"How can you hate everyone?" I hated a lot of people, but not everybody.

"They're either too sorry for themselves, or too vain. And I find it annoying."

"And somehow you're not either one of those. Or at least you don't think you are." I could tell he was starting to get irritated.

"I don't have a lot but I'm happy with what I do have."

"What's that? A dog and a house?" I asked.

"I have a job that I hate, does that count?" He shrugged and gave me a mock smile.

"No, that just proves that your life sucks." I smirked.

"I'm well aware." He said with sarcasm dripping into his voice.

"Just thought I'd let you know." I told him. "You still have more than I do."

"And I'm just trying to be nice so shut up."

"That's the problem, I can never seem to shut up." I explained. I always had a problem with not shutting up.

"Now would be a good time to practice." He told me.

"I don't think so. Things need to change and I won't stop trying to change them."

"Congratulations, give me a call when you get there." He said sarcastically.

"I would but I don't even know your name." I said with slight, fake innocence.

"Thompson, Colton Thompson." He introduced himself.

"Lucy." I never gave out my last name; many could find it in the database anyways so why bother.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Same." I mocked him just a little bit.

"So, what got you in here?" I was surprised; I figured most in the prison knew how and why I was put here.

"Rebelling." I said simply. I decided not to add the part where I spit in the officer's face and yelled profanities at him. "Are you gonna let me out of this chair soon?" I was still strapped into the feeding chair and the leather straps were starting to hurt my arm.

"Fine." Colton said, removing my restraints. "I'll go get you some food."

_I won't eat it._ I thought to myself as he turned to leave.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here? I don't even know where my cell is!" I reminded him.

He turned back around with a small smile. "Well, you can either stay in a dark cold cell, or I could transfer you out and you could stay with me." He offered. I looked at him skeptically and figured that, if I had to, I could always pull a knife on him and get away.

"I'll take door number two." I said rather warily.

**And that's where I leave you for today. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
